


Selection Process

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dante tips toes the line
Relationships: Gia Campbell/Dante Falconeri





	Selection Process

Sliding into their bed, Dante smiled as she rolled her body towards his; stuck in a sleepy state, she settled her head on his chest when his arms surrounded her, “How was your visit?”  
  
While Dante did see Olivia, the dramatic confrontation came when his ex-wife shared her opinion.  
  
_“It’s not like you could marry someone like Gia…right?”_  
  
Dante reached into one of the pockets of his sweat pants, making sure her eyes remained closed as he slipped the ring onto her finger, “It went better than expected.”  
  
Falling back into a deep slumber, Gia could only mumble, “That’s good."


End file.
